


annoying

by genes1s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genes1s/pseuds/genes1s
Summary: The thing is, Hinata is always, forever, undoubtably annoying. He steals Kageyama’s food evenafterhe’s licked it, he drags them to all the worst movies playing in the theatre that only couples go to see so they can make out in the dark (never againKageyama had promised himself five movies ago), and he causes him to choke on his broccoli in embarrassing public places.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	annoying

**Author's Note:**

> brr I don’t even know where this spurted out from :¥

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama stares at the broccoli on the end of his fork. Curiously, its shape closely resembles the cloud floating above his head.

“Kageyama!” 

He pops the vegetable into his mouth and chews. It’s a little soggy, but if he complains to his mother he’ll have to start packing his own lunch; he doesn’t have time for that between volleyball and sleep. 

“KAGEYAMA!”

A hand slams into the back of his head, and the broccoli sticks fast in his throat. An orange blur appears in his vision. 

“Earth to Kageyama! Were you listening to anything I said?” Kageyama shakes his head in Hinata’s general direction and tries to breathe through the block in his windpipe. “I didn’t hit you too hard, did I? You look like you’re about to cry.”

He tries to scowl, but an asmathic wheeze escapes his mouth. “Choking. Hinata ... choking.”

“Oh!” Hinata’s tiny but ruthless hand comes up to pound his back. Kageyama gags, and the broccoli flies from his mouth across the lunch table.

Vision now clear, he can see the face of every student sitting outside the canteen as they stare at him and Hinata, who is still slapping at his back.

“Did I get it?” Hinata shouts. Kageyama slams his forehead to the table and groans. “Don’t die, Kageyama! You’re too heavy to carry to the nurse’s office.”

He shuffles away from Hinata’s hand and shoves his lunchbox back in his backpack. His cheeks feel stuffy and warm, like when he’s in the middle of a particularly challenging match, so he keeps his head down as he stands from the table. “I’m going to class.”

“Wait for me!” Hinata calls, shoving half a sandwich into his mouth. _He looks like an orange hamster._ Kageyama huffs and shakes his head. _Stupid._

“Your class is on the opposite side of the building,” he points out, dodging Hinata’s hand as he grabs for Kageyama’s sleeve. For the fifth time today, Kageyama wishes that the moment Hinata stops following him around would hurry up. 

“But you walked me to class every day last week.” Hinata pouts. Kageyama’s bottom lip drops and he jerks his gaze around, but no one is paying attention to their conversation anymore. He looks back down at Hinata.

“Fine.”

Hinata grabs his arm, and they depart on the longest detour to class he’s ever been dragged on. The first stop is the toilet, because Hinata will ‘ _pee all the way down his leg, and Kageyama’s too!_ ’ if he doesn’t go right that instant. Next is the soccer team’s practice, where Hinata grabs the pitch’s fence and shouts at the players to just use their hands ( _that’s against the damn rules, idiot!_ ) ( _then the rules are stupid!_ ), until finally they find the school cat. Hinata chases it three times round the bench until he siezes it in his hands, and the thing goes still in his arms.

“Come here, Kageyama! It wants you to pet him!”

He has the urge to point out that _no, it very clearly doesn’t_ , but they’re already running late to class, and starting an argument won’t get them anywhere. 

Slowly, he reaches out his hand, and slowly, the cat’s head declines into its neck. Kageyama keeps going, because Hinata’s staring at him with those stupidly big, happy eyes.

The cat bites his finger. Blood streams into his palm. It wails and leaps from Hinata’s hands, who’s laughing like something funny happened.

“Just lick it off,” Hinata says, angling his head to get a good look at Kageyama’s finger.

“No.” Kageyama scowls down at the offending blood.

“Give it here then!”

“Go away!” He jerks back and hides his finger in his other hand. Hinata pries it from his grasp with his relentless strength and sticks the finger in his mouth.

“That’s-“ Kageyama stutters, cheeks as red as his finger. “Gross! You’re so gross, Hinata!”

“You’re right!” Hinata pulls his lips away and wipes them with the back of his hand. His nose scrunches up like a prune. “Your blood _is_ disgusting!”

“I never asked you to lick it off!”

“Well you weren’t gonna clean it yourself!”

They argue until they reach the door of Hinata’s classroom. Hinata scowls as he waves goodbye. “See you at practice, or, whatever.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama grips the handle of his backpack. “I guess.”

They turn their backs simultaneously. Kageyama stomps to his class.

The thing is, Hinata is always, forever, undoubtably annoying. He steals Kageyama’s food even _after_ he’s licked it, he drags them to all the worst movies playing in the theatre that only couples go to see so they can make out in the dark ( _never again_ Kageyama had promised himself five movies ago), and he causes him to choke on his broccoli in embarrassing public places. There’s no doubt about it: Hinata is annoying.

The only problem is, Kageyama can’t recall a time before Hinata and his loud, hair-raising annoyance. It’s settled into the cracks of his days; meet Hinata before school, race him through the gate, find him at lunch, practice, after practice, walk him home. He’s one hundred-and-two percent sure that his life was a lot happier before. And quieter, for that matter. But it’s been a long time since Kageyama has been able to imagine a Hinata-free life.

Kageyama goes to meet him before practice. Only so that they have an equal start in their race, of course. He’s already forgotten about their arguement before class, but apparently Hinata hasn’t; he’s all elbows, pushing and shoving at Kageyama until Kageyama trips him up to minimise his own bruises. Hinata wails and rolls back and forth on the stairs, cradling his knee. Kageyama looks between the finish line and Hinata. Eventually, he frowns and kneels at Hinata’s side.

“Why’d you trip, idiot?” Kageyama asks, nudging his ribs.

“Why did _you_ trip me up?” Scowling, Hinata pulls himself to sit upright on the stair. He lifts his hands to take a peak at his knee; it’s pink, and grazed. His eyes start watering. Kageyama chews his lip.

“Come on,” he says, crouching at the bottom of the stairs. “Get on.”

“No.” Hinata crosses his arms.

“Do you want me to tell coach your injured, so you should sit out during practice?”

He feels small hands grasp his shoulders, thin fingers clenching his muscle as Hinata climbs onto his back. He stands and carries him all the way to the locker room. Even Hinata’s little sniffs are annoying.

“Can I jump on?” Nishinoya grins as they struggle though the door. Kageyama scowls at him until he drops his arms. 

Hinata’s still grumbling about hitting his head on the frame when Daichi asks, “Has Hinata forgotten how to use his legs today?”

He hops down immediately and star jumps on the spot. “My legs are perfect! I can definitely still practice!”

“...Okay.” Daichi turns around to continue changing. Hinata’s next jump lands on Kageyama’s toe.

“Fuck. Stop moving, idiot,” Kageyama grumbles, hooking Hinata by the back of his collar, lifting him up, and depositing him in the corner. Hinata sticks out his tongue and starts getting his kit out.

Hinata is annoying in practice, too. He still closes his eyes sometimes when receiving Kageyama’s spikes-a trust excersise, as he likes to call it-but Kageyama’s the one who has to listen to his complaints when the ball slams into his head. He complains when he messes up a dig, and complains when Kageyama misses a serve ( _I can see that, godammit_ ), but maybe Kageyama forgets all that, just a little, when they manage to land a quick.

After cleaning up, Coach calls everyone to the side of the court.

“I’ve got good news, and bad news,” he begins. Kageyama ignores the nervous hand bunching in the back of his shirt. “I’ve talked to the principal about funding for the training camp you’d all like to go on. Unfortunately for us, the basketball team is doing very well this year, so we’re being left with the scraps of the school budget.”

“And the good news?” Daichi asks, brows tight. 

“We’ve been allowed to put the money towards a fundraiser.” He spreads his hands. “So that’s down to you. If you raise enough money, I can start planning your training camp.”

As soon as Coach stops talking, the team disintegrates into thinking up ideas for the fundraiser. Hinata and Nishinoya shout above the rest, hyping each other up with ever increasing ridiculous ideas; snail racing, samurai role play, a volleyball competition, pantomime. _The volleyball competition doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually,_ Kageyama thinks.

When Daichi speaks, the team quiets down. “How about we do a party, and invite the other sports teams? They’ll be the most willing to donate some money. We could invite some nearby volleyball teams from other schools as well.”

Their coach nods. “I can get in touch with some other teams. Good idea, Daichi.”

They’re dismissed, and they head to the locker rooms. Hinata is getting excited at the mentions of a party; he likes talking, and socialising, and loud things. He tackles Kageyama, as if maybe excitement can be transmuted through touch. Kageyama does not smile.

“Not when we’re changing, idiot,” he says, trying to push Hinata’s arms off his bare abdomen.

“Why not?” Hinata looks up at him with a pout. Kageyama glances around at the rest of the team, who carefully avert their gaze from him and Hinata as they change.

“It’s weird.” He pulls away and manages to get his shirt over his head. “Now hurry up.”

He shoves Hinata’s shirt over his head so that they can leave faster, because Hinata always gets his limbs stuck in the wrong holes, and because he actually has homework to do that he’s been putting off all week.

They finally make it back to Kageyama’s house-Hinata didn’t turn off for his own house for whatever the excuse is today-and he drops his kit to the floor to unlock the door.

“Goodbye, Hinata.”

Hinata stands on his toes to look through the door over Kageyama’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go home.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Why, Kageyama?” Those big eyes again. “Don’t you want to hang out with me?”

“I have homework,” he says.

Hinata smiles. “We can study together!”

“We’ve never studied when we study together,” Kageyama slips through the door and begins to shut it behind him. “See you tomorrow.”

Hinata huffs and storms back to his bike. Kageyama closes the door, and slumps back against it.

For the first time today, he can take a slow, deep breath. His shoulders relax in preparation for his Hinata-free evening. He sits down with his homework, but instead of math, his head is filled with the noise of practice, races, and endless arguments.

Hinata’s annoyance is eternally, relentlessly overwhelming.

***

The party is on a Friday, which means Kageyama can’t think up an excuse not to go. He hasn’t had the time, either; Hinata has been talking in his ear all week in excitement to meet the other volleyball teams again. It’s isn’t that he hasn’t been trying to think of one, because he has. It’s not like he’s excited at all to go the party with Hinata. It’ll be stupid, and cringey, and they’re just trying to raise enough money, after all.

They turn up to the main hall, both wearing sports themed t-shirts. They’d given up on wearing something ‘cool’ after Hinata had turfed out everything from Kageyama’s wardrobe, deciding there was nothing appropriate for either of them to wear. They hand in their tickets to Kiyoko at the makeshift reception desk.

The main hall is pitch black save for the tacky disco lights, casting everything in multicoloured circles. There’s no one dancing to the music, thankfully, since everyone’s attention is directed to the games scattered around the hall. There are two ping pong tables, a snooker table, and in the centre, a volleyball net has been erected. People surround the match, and Kageyama recognises the backs of the players heads. Bokuto is there, and Kuroo, with Nekoma’s setter. Hinata calls over to them. “Kenma!”

The boy turns around, and gestures for Hinata to walk over. Kageyama follows.

They get roped into a game, then two. The members of non-volleyball teams stick to the other games in the hall, probably too fearful of Bokuto. Bokuto is as loud as Hinata, and for a while it’s like having two Hinata’s on his side of the net. He asks Hinata to leave after the next game.

“Oh, okay.” He turns around and looks up at Kageyama with a frown. Quickly, the grin returns. “Let’s go over there!”

Kageyama is dragged over to a collection of tables, all selling junk. Hinata sticks out his tongue as he rifles through a glowing box.

“Here!” He finally pulls out a small neon band, dropping some coins into the box. “This one matches your eyes.”

Before Kageyama can blink, Hinata is clasping a dark blue glow band around his wrist. It’s tight, but Kageyama is too busy staring at it to take it off.

“Cheer up, Kageyama,” he says. “It’s a party.”

Kageyama purses his lips, and digs though his own pocket for some coins. He fishes two out, then starts rifling through the box of bands. At the bottom he finds a single orange one. It’s far too big for a wrist, so places it on Hinata’s head. Hinata laughs, and his cheeks glow orange.

“This is meant to be a necklace, idiot,” Hinata says, pointing at his neck. Kageyama frowns, but Hinata doesn’t move to take the band off his head. They stare at each other for a little longer.

“Hinata?”

Yachi appears beside them, cheeks pink even in the dark hall. She clasps her hands by the front of her dress, and she looks at her shoes. “Do you want to go and um, get some food?”

Hinata tilts his chin. “Sure thing, Yachi!”

She smiles, and they turn to leave. When Hinata realises Kageyama isn’t following, he turns around.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you coming?”

Kageyama looks between Yachi, biting her lip, and Hinata’s expectant gaze. He’s not as stupid as Hinata, maybe, so he shakes his head.

“No,” he says, stomach doing weird little flips, like the times he’s definitely not ever nervous before a game. “I’m not hungry.”

“O...kay,” Hinata says, giving him a weird look. Slowly, he turns away, and together they disappear in the crowd.

Kageyama stands there, in the middle of the hall. No one approaches him, not that he tries to talk to anyone else. When Hinata doesn’t come back after thirty seconds, he retreats to the corner of the room.

He finds a pack of juice boxes stuffed to the side of a table. He pulls one out and watches the party.

His eyes find Hinata immediately. Definitely because the glowing orange band highlights his stupid orange hair, and definitely not because he was looking for him. Sipping his grape juice, he watches the way Hinata’s arms flail when he’s talking about something he likes, and the way he quickly scrubs at his face when Yachi points to a bit of food on his cheek.

Kageyama frowns; that’s his shirt that Hinata’s getting dirty. All because Kageyama wasn’t there to wipe his face, as he usually has to (Hinata’s a messy eater.)

It’s weirdly quiet around him, even with the repetitive music and the noisy high school students. It’s still quiet, even when Daichi and Suga sit down on the bench either side of him.

“Are you alright, Kageyama?” Daichi asks.

“Mn.” He picks at his nail. “Party’s aren’t really my thing.”

Suga looks around. “Where’s Hinata?”

Kageyama nearly points out his tiny figure amongst the crowd. Instead, he clenches his fist and shrugs.

“You don’t have to stick around, you know,” Daichi says, trying for a smile. “We’ll be okay without you. Go home if you want.”

“Can’t without Hinata.” The words escape him before they reach his brain. Suga nods as if that makes any sense.

“Do you want us to sit with you?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

They leave, and he watches them go. They stop to chat with someone halfway back to the volleyball net. Once they move, he sees it’s Hinata, who’s now coming his way. Yachi’s no longer with him, though it makes no difference to Kageyama.

Sitting beside him, Hinata brushes their shoulders together. _Annoying._

“Don’t be so gloomy,” Hinata says. “Apparently we’ve made a ton of money.”

Kageyama brings the straw back to his lips. “Brilliant.”

Hinata bites his gum and looks back around the hall. He perks up again. “Don’t you think it’s great, Kageyama? Bokuto and Kenma came!”

“Mn.”

“Kenma is such an awesome setter, even when he’s not playing a serious game! Sometimes I think, would he set for me? You guys are so different, I wonder what it’d feel like. I can’t wait to play with so many new setters.” The disco lights reflect in Hinata’s eyes. “College will be so fun!”

The blood drains from Kageyama’s hand where it clenches the juice box. His face is tight, like everything is pinched, and his palms grow slippy and warm. He blinks, once, twice, three times. _I can’t wait to play with so many new setters._

A hand wraps around his own and squeezes the juice box, hard. The liquid flies into his face, up his nose, down his -white- shirt. “Why’d you make that face, Kageyama?”

He rounds on Hinata, furious. He yanks at the neck of his shirt. “What did you do that for, idiot!”

“You looked grumpy, and this is meant to be a fun party!”

“You’re so fucking annoying!” He gets up, slams his juice box onto the bench, and stomps to the side door. As always, Hinata is right behind him. Kageyama can almost feel his breaths on the back of his neck.

The outside air is refreshing, cooling his hot skin. The sweat condenses all over his body, and he leans his back against the concrete.

Hinata appears in front of him, the pull of his brows almost looking apologetic. He twists his hands together. “What is it Kageyama?”

“It’s nothing, Hinata.” He balls his hands by his legs. “You’re just really annoying, that’s all.”

Hinata leans forward on his toes. “That’s cow poo. I’m always annoying.”

“It’s shit, Hinata. Just say shit.”

“Never. Stop avoiding the question.”

“Fine,” Kageyama huffs. But his voice is quieter than it should be for an angry person. He stares at their shoes, inches apart. “I just didn’t realise you were so excited to start playing with a different setter.”

He doesn’t look up, but he feels the exact moment that Hinata relaxes. He sinks back on his heels-his normal height-and begins using his indoor voice, which is still kind of loud.

“I was telling you what I thought you wanted to hear,” Hinata says, scratching the back of his head. “You always say you can’t wait for me to stop following you around.”

Then, for the first time, Kageyama can really picture it: a life without Hinata. No thrill when they land a quick, no one to bite back at his cold commands, no one to fill the silent void that followed him throughout middle school. He shivers.

“Oh,” he says, grinding the cement under his toe. “Well, maybe I can tolerate you for a little longer, if I have to. Until the end of high school, I guess”.

Hinata reaches out a hand, and lets his finger rest on the skin beside his blue glow band. Slowly, he wraps them around Kageyama’s wrist, one by one. After a moment, the touch finally registers in his mind. He jerks back, and his head hits the concrete.

“See!” Hinata cries. “I can’t even touch you. You don’t want me around. Don’t lie to me out of pity.”

“It’s not my fault!” Kageyama rubs his head. “Touching people so much is weird. I don’t get you.”

“I’m trying to be a good teammate.” Hinata clenches his hands in his pants.

“Teammates don’t share beds, and invite themselves into each other’s houses, and go to the theatre every goddamn weekend. Seriously, your taste in movies is awful!”

Hinata gapes, incredulous. “Why do you think I sat through all those terrible movies? I was hoping that maybe you’d try and kiss me, like all the other normal couples!”

As soon as the words fly from his mouth, Hinata flushes a horrible shade of scarlet. It reminds Kageyama of the time they both forgot to wear sunscreen at the beach. He blinks, and stares, and maybe his cheeks are flaming too. His words are a complete jumble, twisted around his tongue. It takes all his brain to spit out a sentence. 

“That’s dumb, Hinata! You’re so dumb!”

Hinata’s eyes overspill with tears. His knuckles are white as bone. Kageyama grabs his burning face and kisses him on the lips.

Hinata’s lips are hot, too, and Kageyama feels as though an electric current has shot through his spine. He jumps back immediately. The two stare at each other in panic.

Then, slowly, hands come up to thread through his hair, pull, tight, hard, and drag him down until their lips meet again. Their noses bump, and Hinata bites his lip, though he probably meant that. Kageyama doesn’t want to pull away.

He flips them around, so it’s Hinata trapped against the wall, and Hinata jumps so he can get closer to Kageyama’s height. His legs quickly wrap around Kageyama’s waist, and his legs are as strong as they look on the court.

Hinata is loud, even now, without any words to speak. He gasps and groans, and Kageyama’s nervous again, because there’s a hall full of people right there, and not because the noises are going somewhere else. His knees are shaking when Hinata finally pulls away.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing Kageyama’s hand. “I still want to enjoy the party.”

***

Hinata has never not been annoying. Kageyama tells him that, when he starts tugging Kageyama’s shirt off during their study session, or when he licks food from the corner of Kageyama’s mouth, especially in public. Hinata’s face is as red as Kageyama’s when he does it, so he’s not sure why he bothers. They still only go to see one movie a week, because kissing only just balances out the mind-numbing plots he has to sit through.

Hinata’s annoying, but Kageyama’s willing to deal with that for the next three years.


End file.
